Usanuko
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park character, '''Usanuko'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music Lapistoria song, see うさぬこぬんぬんファンタジー！'' - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} }} |caption = I'm a Top Idol, nun |birthplace = Saitama |birthdate = February 14th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Yellow (right), green (left) |hcolor = Red |hobby = Talking about my fairy rabbit, nun♥ |relative = Nia (rival) |like = Fluffy things, and sparkly things, nu♥ |dislike = Natto, nu ↓↓↓(゜Д゜;) |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n rhythmin pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Idol Rush 恋は渾沌の隷也 (TV/J-Pop) うさぬこぬんぬんファンタジー！ |designer = NAGI}} Usanuko is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. PersonalityUsanuko's character page (Japanese) ギャラクシーのトップアイドルことぉ～・・・うさぬこだぬっっ♥ 今日もみんなとぬんぬんだぬ～ん♥ぬん♥ It's the galaxy's top idol~...it's Usanuko nuu♥ With everyone today nun nun nu~n♥nun♥ Usanuko claims to be the most cheerful, popular intergalactic idol of the universe, who loves adding nu and nun at the end of her sentences. She is rather hyper and does have negative traits which are often shown, such as drooling, biting her nails and seeming to constantly be in a psychedelic state. According to her official information, she's a novice idol; but due to her delusional nature it's yet unknown whether she's a real idol or not. In Lapistoria, Usanuko wields a green heart-shaped lapis. As first shown in Nia's Story mode, she develops a rivalry with her when they first met, until she kidnapped Nyami. Character Information Appearance Usanuko is a cheeky woman with eyes that are yellow on her right and green on her left. She has scarlet red hip length hair that is styled in a messy ponytail. There is a purple satin bow on the back of her hair, a gold crown on the right, and a stuffed yellow rabbit with a green bow on the left side of her hair. She wears a lime green dress with a large cyan bow on the chest and a white apron with colorful buttons in the center. Usanuko has short arm warmers, a hot pink stocking with a blue tennis shoe worn on her left leg and a yellow sock with a violet flat worn on her right leg. Her original color palette has made a second appearance in うさぬこぬんぬんファンタジー！ from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Usanuko's 2P color palette alters her hair color into a ginger color, where she has different eyes; lime green on her right and cyan on her left. Her rabbit is light green with a cyan bow and blue sub colors, while her hair bow is yellow. Usanuko's entire dress is colored pink with a light blue bow. Her tennis shoe is yellow, the stocking is cyan and her flat is pink with a green sock. Her 3P palette includes some very dark colors, with Usanuko's dress and hair being colored black, while the rabbit on her hair and the bow on her chest is dark teal. Her crown, eyes, and buttons are a dull tan color, and her socks are both black with gray shoes. Her apron and arm warmers remain white. Her 3P color palette is used in 恋は渾沌の隷也. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria:Usanukp's character page (Lapistoria) (Japanese) 宇宙に☆はみだす☆ファンタジィーことぉ～…うさぬこだぬっっ！駆け抜けるスターダム☆キミはついてこれるかぬっ？ Transcending☆the barriers of space☆into fantasy~...it's Usanuko, nu! '' '' Running through stardom☆are you coming with me, nu? NET Self Trivia *Usauko's birthdate is identical to Rie-chan's and One's. **Usanuko's birthday is on Valentine's Day. *Usanuko's 3P palette was temporarily playable before it's official appearance in 恋は渾沌の隷也 due to a bug. Gallery Animations Usanuko neutral great.gif|Usanuko's animation Usanuko Neutral.gif|Neutral Usanuko Good.gif|Good Usanuko Great.gif|Great Usanuko Miss.gif|Miss Usanuko Fever.gif|FEVER! Usanuko Lose.gif|Lose Usanuko Win.gif|Win Usanuko Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Usanuko3PNeutral.gif|Neutral (3P) Usanuko3PGood.gif|Good Usanuko3PGreat.gif|Great Usanuko3PFever.gif|FEVER! Usanuko3PFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Cha_main_usanuko_01.png|Usanuko's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Usanuko_2P_Fever.png|2P Fever Usanuko_3P_screenshot.png|3P in 恋は渾沌の隷也 Profile Usanuko_Folder_level.png|Usanuko on the "sort by level" folder in Sunny Park Merchandise Usanuko_plush.jpg|Usanuko Pugyutto plush References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Females